ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimmy Espenshade
Kimberly "Kimmy" Espenshade is a 35-year-old ghost of a beautiful and friendly 23-year-old woman who has been for years. Biography Kimmy is a friendly ghost who is 23 and dead for 150 years. After she met her demise via illness, she came back from the dead as a ghost to not only haunting people, but making friends. She befriended Meghan Lyn and Kat Harvey. History Kimmy Espenshade is a 23-year-old woman who is nice to everyone before she struck dead from broken bones when she fell from the cliff years ago. She loves nature, fruits and flowers. When she fell from the cliff and broke her bones, she died. Now as a ghost, she was bound to the emotions that she felt at the moment at her death, stuck perpetually in that persona, unable to move on with the lack of closure that may have occurred following her sickness. She now haunts the house she died in for 34 years along with her parents, who are ghosts, and lets everyone come over. Everyone was scared of her because she was mistaken for an evil ghost who demeans and scares her victims into leaving her house. Personality Kimmy is a friendly and polite ghost who is helpful towards humans. She can scare other villains and come back to haunt them. She is seemingly obsessed to have a crush on Rigby, even though she is too old to have a crush on Casper. She is friends with mischievous Tatiana and the shy Vanessa. Appearance She has blue hair in pigtails, white skin, a white dress with long sleeves, a golden heart necklace, hoop earrings, red lipstick and a ghostly tail. When she was alive, her appearance is the same as her when she was a ghost, except she had Fair skin and lacks a ghostly tail. She wears white flats. Inspirations *Nearly Headless Nick - They're both kind and friendly ghosts who are not scary *Moaning Myrtle - They're both friendly female ghosts *Casper - They're both friendly ghosts who can't scare people *Starfire - Both are kind and friendly but ditzy airheads. *The Grey Lady - Both are ghosts who love reading Powers & Abilities * = it stands for notable *Invisibility* - She can turn invisible and can be unseen. When she was scared and surprised, she turns invisible. Like most ghosts, she is also invisible to humans. *Teleportation - She can teleport from place to place. *Telekinesis* - She moves objects, animals and people with its mind. *Intangibility* - She can pass through physical matter. It was the most used power she used. *Possession - She can possess people and animals' bodies with her mind. In "Possession Obsession", she can possess Meghann Lynn's body. *Flight* - She could hover in thin air, either a ghostly tail or win legs. *Leg Shapeshifting - She can shapeshift its legs into a genie-like tail. *Poltergeization - She is allow to turn other people and animals into ghosts. *Human Disguise - She can disguise as a human woman. *Shapeshifting - She can shapeshift into certain objects such as a form of a wispy ball of light. Tropes *Cute Ghost Girl: She's a beautiful ghost girl who got killed for 35 years, but nobody cares since she's dead. *Ghostly Goals: Her goals is to become friendly so she will finish her business as a ghost. *Fog Feet: She had a "ghostly tail" when she died. *Friendly Ghost *Haunted Headquarters *Haunted House: The 35-year-old house she lived in was haunted by her ghost after she met her demise. *Jacob Marley Apparel: She wears the same clothes she died in, except that she has hoop earrings. *Older Than They Look: She is actually 35 years old, but looks and even misfaken for a teenager. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Because of her immortality like ghosts do. She stays 23 years old forever and she had countless and numerous 23rd birthdays as a ghost dye to not aging physically. *Really 700 Years Old: She looks like she's 17, she's 23 years old as a human and 34 years old as a ghost. *Woman In White Quotes *"This is total spookiness. I am 35 years old and I look 23! How long have I been 23?" -Kimmy complaining Trivia *In "Humans Are Ghosts, Too", Kimmy has the ability to turn humans into ghosts. *She never only grows up, but instead had so many 23rd birthdays and she didn't even grow up because she's undead and immortal. Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Casper Category:Females Category:Young Adults Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters